cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Cubeaism
Canon Cubeaism Lore Creation Story In the time before, there were three siblings: Roki, Terrae, and Net. They were bored with all that they had in their own dimension, so pooling together their powers they decided to create a world to entertain them. Roki acted first, cutting off his finger and using it to build the bedrock core of the world. Then cutting off the rest of his arm, he layered the world in smoothstone. Gathering his remaining energy, he struck the world as hard as he could with his right arm. The force of the blow created massive amounts of pressure causing diamonds, gold, iron and coal to form at different layers of the world. The resulting earthquakes created great chasms and cave openings leading deep into the earth. Terrae, looking upon Roki's work said,"It's a good start, but it’s hard and cold. This world needs beauty and softness as well." And with that, she reached down and picked up chunks of smoothstone and ate them. Chewing and melding them with her delicate tongue, she turned the stone to dirt and spat it back up, covering the world. Then she ran her hand over it and layered the dirt with grass short and tall. With great care, she pushed four of her fingers into the earth. Removing each of them one by one; from the holes... the first oak, birch, pine and spruce trees were born. She then cut her arm, and bled out onto the world creating the oceans. Net, the youngest of the three, was impressed with what the other siblings had done. But he had not yet fully realised his powers and became sad. He shed a tear and it fell onto the world the siblings had created, from the tear a tiny retarded chicken was born. Net was overwhelmed with joy at his creation, even though it had zero survival instincts and would aimlessly wander off cliffs as often as anything else, he still loved it. Over the years as Net further realised his power, he created pigs, sheeps, cows, wolves and squids. The other gods were proud of him and having watched him develop, decided to teach him how to focus his power. With this, Net was able to create the first human. The humans of the world prospered, and adored their creators. Terrae and Roki took shifts to watch the world, Terrae's eye was bright like fire and caused all her creations to prosper as she watched them. Roki's eye was white and cold, signalling the time for the humans to rest. Many ages past as the world prospered, Roki and Terrae were finally content and continued to watch over it. Net however, became bored and restless again. Using his power, he created the first slime for his amusement. While mostly harmless, the slime had the power to hurt the other beings of the world. When Roki and Terrae looked upon it, they were upset and banished it to only live in the very depths of the world, away from the humans.This infuriated Net and he demanded his siblings allow his creation room on the surface. The two refused, and having seen his siblings make sacrifices to enhance their powers, he did the same. He cut off his ear and used it to create the first zombie. Terrae and Roki were unable to banish this creature and it quickly began to decimate the humans that the pair loved so much. Seeing the progress of this monster made him want to create more, so he pulled a bone from his arm to create skeletons and eight of his toes to create the spiders. Terrae, seeing Net's growing insane, cut out an eye and used it to curse his monsters with fire whenever she looked upon them. Roki and Terrae then turned to Net, furious with him and pooled their powers together to banish him to a world of suffering and pain; The Nether. In his last defiant act before his banishment, Net tore his heart out and created the mighty creeper. This creature will stalk the land, immune to the powers of Terrae's eye, and would be a great calamity on the world.The humans of the world were wiped out, their structures now overrun with creatures and slowly growing moss. Terrae and Roki turned to one another, and using all the energy they had left, they summoned one final human. Spent, the two gods are now only able to take turns passing their eyes across the world, keeping close watch on their last creation, Steve.... The Second Coming Rumours are abound of an event called The Great Shift. When Net will tear the very barrier between the Nether and the Surface world to unleash his anger once more. He will spread fire and lava across the world and bathe the followers of his siblings as they writhe in pain. The followers of Roki will be buried in gravel in the depths of the earth, and the followers of Terrae's will be beaten to death by trees that Net himself will rend from the ground. Net's followers will be given the ashen groves and the empty halls of their previous owners and tasked with turning them into monuments of the Great Shift. The First Sign of Net's return will be the appearance of the Endermen. Beings that are said to be drawn to shifts in reality, cursed with the insanity to constantly re-arrange the environment around them. Looking at an Enderman causes it great distress, as doing so traps the creature in your reality and solidifies its physical existence. These creates are not entirely substantial, and exist in multiple realities at once. This gives them the ability to break certain rules in any one reality. They have been known to warp great distances in the blink of an eye but only display this ability when angered. Another sign is that followers of the god of destruction have been known to gain trust then to miss-use it turning entire worlds into lava resource scarce lands. Fan-Made Lore Abstergo Abstergo is the God of The Void. He exists in a realm of pure nothingness, a place even the gods do not dare return to. It is said that he existed long before the Major Gods created the world, and became enraged when they filled his pure empty realm with worlds. His existence is unknown to the world, as he exists in a place beyond the gods, Acolytes of his are extremely rare, but it is said by those who know his story, that his greatest desire is to return the worlds back to the Void. To clean up his now cluttered realm. He is a villian far greater than Net, for if he were to gain power over the worlds, he wouldn't fill the lands with fire, lava, and pain. The worlds, and the gods who created them, would cease to exist. Celuda Cynia Cryosa Darathos Terrae and Roki watch over the overworld and illuminate it both during the day and night in the forms of the Sun and Moon, Darathos attempts to corrupt the humans of the world in the places they can't reach. He speaks to mankind in whispers in the darkness, and is the reason children ask for a torch by their bedsides when they sleep. End'ar The First Sign of the Second Coming is the arrival of the Endermen. End'ar watches the barriers between the realms of The End and the Overworld, awaiting Net's call to release his armies of deranged Endermen, beings drawn to shifts in reality, awaiting the Great Shift that Net will soon bring to fruition. Faizehr Feirgenirb Flynt Furan Gluceo Harenam Herobrine After the creation of Steve, and Net was banished, the world began to rot - how could it not? The world had but one caretaker, and he was not omnipotent, nor omniscient; those who were either hated him or the ones who loved him were powerless and weak. Steve decided that he needed a partner. One night, when clouds covered the moon, so that Roki could not see, Steve searched for the long lost Secrets of the Void - an ancient tome that described the history of the world created by the gods, the gods themselves, and (most importantly) how to create. After finding the book in a deep, dank stronghold, Steve began to peruse the final chapter - creating the human. Steve did as instructed, taking a chunk of his flesh, a bucket of his blood, several precious minerals, and samples of the four major elements (Air, Water, Fire, and Stone), recited the incantations, and soon, the mounds of materials began to take shape. It wasn't until the process was too far underway that Steve realized he had not provided the final ingredients - two diamonds for the eyes and redstone for the heart! His creation would be blind and ruthless, a purely destructive and horrible creature. By the time he had gathered the materials from his chests, it was too late - the Second Human, Herobrine, had been born. Looking into the white, soulless eyes and the demonic smile on its lips, Steve realized what he must do; grabbing his iron armor and obsidian sword, Steve fought the creature he had made; however, Herobrine was too strong, and took his obsidian sword, crushing it with his bare hands. Fleeing for his life, Steve ran into a cave, and bumping his head, fell down deep into the world, into a dank pool. Looking up, he saw a Nether Portal. He heard a splash behind him, and came up with a plan. He turned, faced Herobrine, and ran to the portal - as he heard Herobrine closing in, he backflipped over his persuer, and kicked him into the portal. Taking out his diamond pick, Steve broke the portal. Upon entry, Herobrine was confronted by Net. Net was perplexed - where had this human come from? He didn't look like Steve. Herobrine then attacked Net, who was impressed by his rage and his determination. Using up much of his strength, Net gave Herobrine the power to travel between the worlds with a small obsidian ring, as well as invulnerability to most objects (TNT still damages him, as it uses materials created by Net himself). With the instructions to hunt down Steve and destroy his creations, and eventually him, Net sent Herobrine back to the Overworld. Herobrine brings pigs to the Nether realm, for transformation into minions known as the Zombie Pigmen, as well as bringing the gold for their swords. His only goal is to destroy, and nothing will ever stop him. Nothing. Huon Kratae Mithros Moouka Nagrahaale Nadir Net Niudla Nixos Paltus Penna The Goddess of the sky. She is peaceful, loving, and it is said that she fled to live in the realm of the heavens to avoid the violence on the ground. When the Endermen appeared, she cried, creating the rain. The rain is a blight against the First Sign of the Second Coming, and should be seen as a blessing. Pillagis Poise Roki The Eye of Roki, more commonly known as The Moon, watches over the Overworld at night. His gaze is cold, and harsh. Roki is the god of the underground, his realm is for the tough, and his gae reflects this. Monsters run rampant under his Eye, and be blesses the world with little to no illumination. It is unclear as to why Roki's gaze wazes, wanes, and occassionally is vacant. It is said that Roki does not concern himself with the surface world, and often maintains more focus in his realm below the ground. Saigon Shen Simoeis Terrae The Eye of Terrae, more commonly known as The Sun, watches over the Overworld during the day. Her Eye is warm, and comforting, as it is a sign of peace as she illuminates the world. Terrae cut out one of her eyes, in order to curse the monstrous forces of Net's with fire, should they ever appear within her gaze. Tesla The Holy Apple Toximit Wendigo Wikia Category:Lore